Esprit de contradiction
by Redfoxline
Summary: Zack est un homme comblé par les fées: il possède une avalanche de qualités. Mais un défaut persiste...et Cloud fut celui qui en souffra le plus! Clack en oneshot!


**Esprit de contradiction**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix, légitime propriétaire. Redfoxline, heureuse voleuse.

Note d'une fangirl: Coucou les gens!^^ Ca y est, un autre de fini, oh yeah! XD Depuis le temps, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un nouveau oneshot sur Zack et Cloud. Il est un peu court, mais je me suis bien marré à l'écrire! D'ailleurs, comment ne pas être boostée? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, ou si c'est juste mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que récemment il y a plus de Clack. Bonne nouvelle pour nous alors!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Et n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes! Je suis sûre que j'en ai encore oublié la moitié...)

* * *

On aurait pu dire pas mal de choses pour décrire Zack Fair.

Que cela soit de son mentor, des autres officiers, ou de ses amis, le Soldat de Gongaga avait reçu au sein de la Shinra une solide réputation, image rayonnante de sa personnalité qui avait fait de lui un des hommes les plus populaires de la compagnie. Et il y avait en effet de quoi couvrir le jeune homme de fleurs.

Zack était gentil et prévenant: sa bonté naturelle le poussait irrémédiablement à se soucier des autres et à sympathiser avec eux. Il aimait la compagnie des gens, trouvant en chacun d'eux un petit quelque chose qui les rendait spéciaux à ses yeux. Pour lui, Angeal était l'exemple même de la prévenance, Cloud un modèle de force morale et Sephiroth le symbole du calme.

Zack était optimiste: pour lui chaque petit détail avait son importance et les minuscules parcelles de bonheur parsemant la route de la vie représentaient un prix mille fois supérieur aux désagréments que l'on pouvait parfois éprouver. Il suffisait d'essayer de voir de temps en temps le bon côté des choses pour que tous les soucis prennent moins d'importance. L'optimisme permettait à son entourage de se porter mieux, et ainsi il profitait au maximum de leur présence. Peut-être était-ce idiot, mais c'était de cette façon que le Première Classe raisonnait. Mais avant toute chose l'optimiste était un entrainement. Il fallait parfois se forcer à sourire, se retenir de lâcher une bordée de jurons ou des mots d'humeur, s'imposer de sortir avec des amis alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rester terré sous sa couette pour les huit prochaines décennies.

Zack était fidèle: c'était l'une des valeurs à laquelle il tenait le plus. La confiance d'une personne, après la vie et l'amour, était l'une des choses que rien ne pouvait acheter ni remplacer. Il fallait en prendre soin comme d'un nourrisson. La fidélité ouvrait grand la porte aux moments de complicité qui parsemaient sa vie.

Zack était...beau comme un dieu! Aucune fille de Migdar ne réfutait cette information, et aucun des camarades du brun n'osait dire le contraire. Avec son sourire charmeur, ses yeux bleus électriques aussi sérieux qu'enfantins, il était très difficile de résister l'attirance naturelle qu'il exerçait sur la foule. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière carte du peloton d'élite lorsque la population locale grognait lors d'une mission. On envoyait Zack parler, et en trois coups de cuillères à pot le Soldat se retrouvait invité à dîner dans la chaumière du maire.

Zack trouvait les mots: quelle que fut la situation à laquelle il devait faire face, en négociation ou en séance de réconfort d'un ami, il savait instinctivement les paroles qui calmeraient les coeurs meurtris. Sans doute cela était lié à sa capacité à s'identifier à ses semblables, ou à l'éducation que lui avait inculqué ses parents. Quoiqu'il en fut, il avait cette capacité, et ses proches tentaient de mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de lui rendre la pareille lors des rares moments où son haut morale s'effondrait.

Mais cependant il y avait un trait de caractère qu'on oubliait assez régulièrement de mentionner chez Zack, tant il était noyé par les autres. Malgré tout, il était bel et bien là, et s'il existait la personne parfaite pour en parler, c'était bien Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife, jeune recrue candidat pour le soldat et dont le rêve était de devenir Première Classe, aux côtés de Zack et Sephiroth. Et contrairement à la plupart des autres Cadets, plus aux côté de Zack que celui de Sephiroth!

Le blond de Nibelheim l'affirmait haut et fort face à sa meilleure amie, la fleuriste de l'église du secteur Sept: Zack avait l'esprit de contradiction. Et pas qu'un peu s'il vous plaît! Non, Zack était passé maître dans la matière!

Zack n'aimait pas que l'on énonce une vérité sur lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas découverte lui-même. Si un de ses amis lui faisait la remarque qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet à propos de sa prochaine visite médicale, sans doute à cause de l'injection de mako puissante qui la terminerait, et s'il n'était pas encore parvenu à poser des mots sur cette angoisse qui le tiraillait, il déniait tout en bloc.

"Mais non voyons Où tu vas chercher un truc pareil?"

Hélas pour la jeune recrue, cette loi Fairienne s'appliquait dans _tous_ les domaines.

Quand Zack avait commencé à passer plus de temps à sortir le soir avec lui, qu'il s'était montré plus affectueux qu'avec les autres -mais aussi beaucoup plus protecteur et beaucoup plus possessif- et que tout le monde lui avait glisssé à l'oreille qu'il en pinçait pour Cloud, il avait rejeté l'hypothèse. Pourtant, une part de lui le savait bien. Il trouvait ça sympa d'enlacer un ami, il adorait littéralement prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il était fier de faire rire les autres, il avait besoin de saisir le sourire de Cloud. Il se sentait herux d'être réconforté par ses amis, il crevait de bonheur quand c'était _lui_ qui s'en chargeait.

Aéris avait fait entendre son rire dans le sanctuaire de l'église et l'avait taquiné: "Tu en pinces pour Cloud-chan!"

Mais bien sûr que non! Où allait-elle chercher tout ça?

Angeal avait interompu l'entraînement que son élève paraissait bien décidé à rater du début à la fin, exédé: "C'était un très mauvais tir Zack! Et tu n'as même pas repéré l'espion derrière l'escalier! Tu as décidément très distrait ces derniers temps. C'est parce que tu es amoureux du Cadet Strife, c'est cela?"

Il avait donc tant bu hier soir avec Sephiroth? Ou bien était-ce sa relation amoureuse avec l'argenté qui le rendait ivre? Aïheu! Non, pas de coup de Buster sur la tête, Angeal, ça fait mal!

Kunsel patientait devant la porte de sa chambre au deuxième étage de la tour shinra, les bras croisés, les yeux remplis de colère et tapant durement le sol de son pied droit: "J'ai encore dû rendre un rapport à ta place! C'est la troisième fois ce mpois-ci, j'en ai ras le bol! La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras avec le Général pour t'expliquer, je ne te couvres plus! C'est ton blondinet adoré qui te rend dans cet état?"

Il avait vraiment trop mis le nez dans ses papiers, il était temps qu'il sorte un peu son cerveau surchauffé en dehors de son bureau.

Heureusement, Zack étant une bonne personne à la base, son défaut ne s'appliquait pas tout le temps. Et heureusement pour Cloud, qui n'y comprenait plus rien au petit jeu du brun! il flirtait avec lui la moitié du temps qu'il passait ensemble, mais le Première Classe clamait à tout le monde qu'il ne lui portait pas un intérêt différent par rapport à ses autres amis.

Zack avait encore passé son bras au-dessus de la tête de pics blonds pour entourer ses épaules et le maintenir contre lui, tout en buvant à la paille son soda de l'autre main. Cloud rougit, serra le large gobelet de carton rouge en priant pour ne pas faire erreur. Yeux rivés au sol, il balbutia: "Zack...est-ce que...est-ce que tu ne serais pas...amoureux de moi?"

Le brun cligna des paupières, stupéfait. Ses lèvres libérèrent la paille, et souriant largement à son compagnon il déclara:

"Toi aussi tu as remarqué, Cloudy?"

Heureusement pour Cloud, l'esprit de contradiction de Zack avait, comme chaque défaut et chaque qualité, une petite faille.

* * *

Les fanfictions, c'est comme les magasines people. C'est lorsque que vous donnez votre propre avis que ça a du goût! ;D


End file.
